lawl_omegafandomcom-20200214-history
Hades
Entrance Dark Chariot Hades is riding his dark chariot and steps off to fight (like Best Hercules). Hellish Hothead Hades happens to be quite a wrathful God who will stop at nothing to reign victorious. Though he's rather arrogant around those obviously weaker around him; mortals, in other words, like the characters in Lawl. While he is immortal, he can still be hurt and damaged. But does the Lord of the Dead let this tidbit slip? I think not. He may be cocky at first, but when you prove your worth to him, Hades will start taking the competition seriously, gaining several bonuses based on his standings in Lawl. *In 1v1 matches, if Hades has more damage than the opponent with the same number of stocks, his power increases by 25%. While it doesn't do anything to help with the lag on most of his attacks, Hades can K.O. opponents easier with this boost. *In 1v1 matches, if Hades is 1 stock lower than the opponent, he's able to perform his attacks as well as jump, dodge, and dash with 75% of that pesky lag he has. It speeds him up a good deal, but it doesn't modify his power bonus at all. *In 1v1 matches, if Hades is somehow still alive when he's 2 stocks lower than the opponent, his power grows by 50% its normal statistics while he has 50% of that normal lag bollocks, making him quite a threat, so as Shao Kahn would say, "Finish him!" Hades gets a boost when he's losing, but as long as you keep that in mind that...well, he is losing, probably having a good deal of damage accumulated, you most likely won't have any problems finishing him off. Since like most characters, unless handicapped, whenever he respawns, his damage counter reverts back to 0%, which removes his bonus until his damage rises again. Opponents should try to keep Hades winning by at least a slight margin of damage before KO-ing him, to avoid trouble recieved from his powerful attacks. When Hades is losing like this, his face turns red and his hair burst into stronger flames. The colors of these details darken and grow more obvious depending on how much Hades is losing. However, *In 1v1 matches, if Hades is one stock ahead of the competition, he's handicapped with 75% power. This power is not horrible, handicap or not. You'll still want to stay behind slightly to remain at normal power, though. *If Hades is 2 stocks ahead, the lag goes up by 25%, hindering him as a whole since this makes his attacks weaker and slower. *Finally, in 1v1 matches, if Hades is at least 3 stocks ahead, his power's halved and his lag raises by 50%, worsening the handicap above. It's quite risky for Hades to destroy the competition as it may come back and bite him in his smoky butt. The flipside of this mechanic is also proven to be correct, in that Hades will want to be losing by a bit in order to gain power/speed, then use a gained boost to finish the job. Hades has to be careful when he's the underdog of the competition seeing as how he'll start to grow cocky and stop seeing the competition as worth the effort when he's in the lead. In short: Don't destroy the opponents. Be cautious and in control of where you stand in order to gain/lose power/speed. Hades arrogantly grins during his idle animation with his hair flaring blue with success. The amount of flame increases with how much Hades is winning by. If Hades heals the damage he has back to under the competition, he'll lose his bonus. If Hades loses his ground while he's on the road to passing with flying colors, he'll regain the lost bonus. This mechanic adds a whole new layer to Hades, making or breaking him, depending on the player's style. One thing to be noted is that in party-esque matches, team match or free-for-all, Hades' mechanic is defunct. Though since he's such a strong powerhouse anyways, he can still function perfectly well in party environments. Special Attacks Neutral Special - Deal with the Devil Hades extends his hand while quickly saying "How 'bout we shake on it?" and the length his arm streches at is the equivalent of a stage builder block. His jabbering won't slow him down. He retracts it at the speed of how Sheik retracts her chain. Hold B to keep his hand reached out. His hand has average priority. Any less than average attacks result in him pulling the opponent into the following move. Any higher than average attacks cause Hades's hand to turn bent-up and black. Anyone who touches Hades' hand will have 50% of their strength taken. This lasts very long, even after you get KO'd. The true way to cure yourself is to inflict 15% damage on yourself, no one else but! That means if this happens to a joke character, they can do it easily. This effect only goes to 1 opponent, so anyone else just gets slammed down to the ground. Side Special - Helm of Darkness "WTFFB, that's not from the movie!" you say as you tear out all of your hair in one clean yank. Of course not, but this was used by Hades to steal ammo from Cronos. Hades puts it on and gets 5 second "invisibility" (put it in quotes since you have a black outline defining you). Unlike Melee's cloaking device, you still take both damage and knockback wearing the helm. You need to learn how to properly control Hades since newcomers can get careless, thus leading to self-destruction. Hades can pass through an opponent and steal a set amount of projectile ammunition (3 servings of dinner from King Harkinian, 5 fruits from Cosmo, etc.). Up Special - Fire Storm Hades transforms himself into a Kirby-sized fireball. It hovers a tiny distance above ground. The orb form does 6-7% damage and average knockback. While Hades is stationary, he heals 1-2% damage per second. If done in the air, you can move anywhere around with the analog stick. The travel is slow and lasts for 10 seconds or until you press any button. Anyone who touches the orb takes 4-5% damage and gets stunned. Every second Hades moves in orb form, he takes 2-3% damage, so you may have to risk his pain to save your skin. Down Special - Reporting for Duty! Hades calls for one of his 2 minions. Hold X, he calls for Pain. Hold Y, he calls for Panic. Hades sits in the background and you can play as either Pain or Panic. For every 10 seconds a minion is out, Hades gets bored. First 10 seconds, Hades loses 25% power. Next 10 seconds, Hades gains 25% lag. Next 10 seconds, the penalties double. Therefore, no minion should be fighting for longer than 20 sec. Hades still keeps his penalties, but for as long as a minion was out. Final Smash - Freedom of the Titans A cutscene from the movie plays, where Hades frees the titans (if the smash gauge is fueled up entirely when you use Pain/Panic, they are included in the cutscene). It then allows you a choice of one of the 4 titans. If you don't choose in 10 seconds, it chooses automatically for you. Here are their movesets: Rock Titan Neutral Special - Landslide The rock titan bends to the side ever so slightly, for a split-second, before collapsing on its side. This covers about 75% of the stage, so opponents need to time a dodge roll/spot dodge perfectly to get away. The Rock Titan will deal 25-26% damage and INSANE knockback! Anyone 2 stage builder blocks of distance from the titan is stunned by the quaking. Fortunately, he stays lied down for 2 seconds, so use those seconds wisely before he makes like some mother hubbard coming after the Engineer and tears you a structurely superfluous new behind. Side Special - Twin Bellow The rock titan bends both his heads down slightly and gives a deafening roar. Nearbys can get buried, which takes twice as long to get out as you would with a pitfall. Anyone buried during the roar will take moderate knockback, making this a perfect set-up for a KO. Up Special - Boulder Crush The rock titan crumbles up into a rocky ball the size of the negative zone and bounds of the top of the screen. 0.5 seconds later, he collapses on top of the nearest opponent, dealing 20-21% damage and insane knockback. The startup lag gives you time for dodge preparation. By burial grounds of the opponent, you can KO them with ease. Down Special - Earthquake The rock titan lifts a massive foot, then brings it down hard! The titan's foot creates a sideways shockwave extending from the ground. It only extends in front of the titan. Anyone under his foot is buried. This is easier to hit buried opponents with than any of the others. Ice Titan Neutral Special - Frosty Winds Unlike the other titans' attacks, the ice titan focuses on building up damage instead of KO'ing. For this, he lets out a fierce stream of icy breath in front of him and can be angled up and down. Foes at the gale take 6-8% damage per second in the windy breeze and have a 50% chance of freezing up. The multiple hits of the icy wind increase the odds of freezing up. Side Special - Hailstorm This is similar to frosty winds, but the icy breath has the thickness of Giga Bowser's fire breath (frosty winds is as thick as regular Bowser's fire breath, but it reaches down due to his ludricrous height). Instead of freezing your opponents, you can deal constant damage like with Yomika's dragonflow, Elvira's rain clouds, the hard rain from Dash's weather controlling, Bill Nye's hailstorm, etc. This is great when used in conjunction with frosty winds. Up Special - Icicle Rain The ice titan lets out a high, icy laugh, causing a row of icicles to fall from the sky. Their damage properties are similar to Bill Nye's falling stalactites. If you froze anyone with frosty winds, this attack guarantees high knockback, making it likely to KO. Down Special - Solidification The ice titan breathes down onto the ground dealing neither damage nor knockback, but instead freezing the ground for 5 seconds. This decreases traction and makes tripping more likely. This can ensure chaos onto your opponent(s). Lava Titan Neutral Special - Magma Ooze This attack is a perfect blend of damage infliction and KOing. Here, the lava titan oozes its mass low to the ground, causig lava to cover the whole stage floor in 2 seconds flat. Like Capt. Comic's happy feet spell from his wizard wand, opponents must jump and use their up special to take evasive action of the lava. The titan oozes down and rises back up with little lag. Side Special - Tidal Wave The lava titan streches up for 0.5 seconds before crashing down onto the stage, creating a huge wave of lava that has priorities similar to the tidal wave in Dr. Wily's final smash. However, this deals fire damage instead of...water damage. This is the lava titan's main KO attack. It takes little to no time to do, so you can use it often. Like the fact that you shouldn't question the methods of Pinkie Pie (except for her being a part of that shitty deus ex machina in Double Rainboom, as explained by Joshscorcher), it's a final smash, don't question it. Up Special - Sulfur Smoke The lava titan turns his head up and roars, exhaling red smoke. The sulfuric air covers 100% of the stage top. It lasts 5 seconds, dealing no damage, but makes opponents above get footstooled, causing difficulty for air dodging. If used in conjunction with either the side or neutral special, this is a perfect attack to use. Down Special - Volcanic Prison The lava titan goes into a swirling motion with little startup lag, covering 75% of the stage. He swirls over in-range dodging opponents, which means anyone who doesn't flee to the edge is caught. Anyone caught will be swirled around by the lava titan, creating a volcanic prison. Opponents captured have 3 seconds to button-mash out of the "cage". The time it takes to bust out is twice the time of a grab. Whether or not you bust out, the jail erupts. Anyone touching the lava is dealt 35-36% damage and supercalifragilisticexpialidocious knockback. The eruption lasts 3 seconds before the titan reforms. Tornado Titan Neutral Special - Inhalation The tornado titan's attacks deal little damage compered to the other ones, but great knockback. This attack gains a pull to the titan's main body. Anyone touching him gets sucked up and then the rest is like the wind in Bill Nye's science lessons. Side Special - Blown Away The tornado titan huffs, puffs, and lets out a bellowing roar, launching the foes at the angle they face the tornado. Opponents can DI around in the vortex, controlling the angle of the shot. Launched opponents take 11-12% damage and high knockback. The tornado titan can move around while an opponent is sucked inside of it. Up Special - Tweester The titan roars, making 2 small twisters appear from its body. The tornadoes charge at the nearest opponent and throw him/her off the stage. One pair of twisters can be present on the field at a time. Down Special - Falling Debris From both sides of the screen, the tornado titan sucks up ancient pieces of debris and then spits them out from the eye, resulting in raining debris. While the junk flies in, it deals 8-9% damage and average knockback to opponents. The raining junk can deal 1-2% damage if small, but 10-20% damage if big. If the tornado titan is nearing the edge and you are desperate to escape, you can throw the huge debris at him by hitting it in a less damaging way. Each titan stays for 20 seconds. KOSFX KOSFX1. "WHAT!?" KOSFX2. "Darn it!" Star KOSFX: *screams* Screen KOSFX: "Hey!" Taunts Up: "My favorite part of the match...sudden death." Sd: "Aren't we forgetting one teensy-weensy but ever so crucial little tiny detail...I OWN YOU!" Dn: "Boom ba-da boom boom boom, ha!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. "So much for the preliminaries...now onto the main event!" 2. "Now that is entertainment!" 3. "Game, set, match." 4. (vs. Toon Mario and Luigi) "Hey you two, get out of my cloud." 5. (vs. most of Joke characters) "Who invited you to the party? Stay out of this. This is my show." 6. (with Pain and Panic) "Our hero's a zero! Our hero's a zero!" Failure/Clap: Hades' Wrath Standard Attacks Neutral Jabs: Bed of Embers Dash Attack: Greek Fire Smash Attacks *Sd: Hellfire *Up: Portal to Hell *Dn: Raising the Dead Tilt Attacks *Sd: Crown of Thorns *Up: Hydra Pump *Dn: Jumping at Shadows Aerial Attacks *N-Air: Setting you Free *F-Air: Rotisserie *B-Air: Boiling Point *U-Air: Up in a Smoke *D-Air: Ring of Fire Throws *Grab: Drag Me to Hell *Pummel: Flame Strangle *Forward: Devil's Snare *Back: Smoke Choice *Up: Hair Grill *Down: Morph Misc. *Ledge Attack: Cool Guys Don't Look at Explosions *100% Ledge Attack: Into the Abyss *Ground Attack: Etheral Cross *Trip Attack: Aspyhxiation Character Description TBA Classic Mode TBA Role in SSE TBA Extras Pain's Spec. Attacks Neutral Special - A Sucker for a Sucker Pain tosses one of those spiked lollipops Hades tried to give Little Herc. It can "go the distance" of Link's boomerang and return to Pain. Anyone hit by it gets it in his/her mouth for 5 seconds (1-2% damage). If he throws another sucker at someone already with a sucker takes 5-6% damage and below average knockback. Side Special - Wall of Pain Pain takes out a small vial of swirling, pink liquid and tosses it on the ground, as if to say "You suck!" This forms a smokey wall that is the size of Ganondorf in front of Pain. The wall has 20 HP that can be dispersed to make it fade into oblivion, but only foes can take it down because it is not solid to Pain. It works for a good defense for you to poke out and hit someone. The wall does last for 30 seconds, though, and there can only be 1 wall, so the possible second wall causes the first one to vanish. Up Special - Flight of the Imp Pain's wings strech out for better flight and he has a controllable recovery for 2 1/2 seconds. During that, you can press B to drop a Gatorade-esque bottle of green liquid on opponents. It deals no damage, but pushes down foes slightly like the FLUDD. Press L/R to cancel the recovery early. Down Special - Mission Complete! Taunts Up: a pair of Air-Hercs appear on Pain's feet Other Attacks Neutral Jabs: Seduction Dash Attack: Bowling Roll Smash Attacks *Sd: Devil's Pitchfork Tilt Attacks *Sd: Urn on Your Head Aerial Attacks *N-Air: Hellish Blaze Throws *Grab: Tail Wrap *Pummel: Sink Your Fangs In *Forward: Snake Charmer Panic's Spec. Attacks Neutral Special - Medusa's Head Panic gets out a stone shield, depicting Medusa's head. Anyone who touches it will be turned to stone, making them take the damage and leave the knockback. The opponent stays stone for a second. You can break free by moving the analog stick side to side. Side Special - Thorn in your Side Panic spits out a thorn. It is the size of a deku nut, travels 1/3 of the length of Final Destination, and has the speed of Mete Knight when he's dashing. Each thorn stuns a bit and does 1-2% damage. This allows Panic to pepper you with damage unless you make direct contact to him. Up Special - Trail of Tears Where Panic is standing, a trail of magical gold dust appears. This allows him to move in any direction (except straight up or down) for 3 seconds. He has a bit of defense on him since he's allowed to attack and dodge during this recovery. If he's attacked during his airwalk (or if time runs out), he falls into a helpless state. This is usable once in midair, but it does give back his jumps. Down Special - Mission Complete! Taunts Up: Do the worm! Other Attacks Neutral Jabs: Panic Attack Dash Attack: Horny Devil Smash Attacks *Sd: Suddenly, Chickens! Tilt Attacks *Sd: Dirty Trick Aerial Attacks *N-Air: Mad Old Bird Throws *Grab: Grip of Shocked Reaction *Pummel: Tightening Your Grip *Forward: Backstabber Pros * Cons * Symbol TBA Victory Music TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps Trivia *Insert One Category:YouTube Poop Category:Walt Disney Category:Villain Category:Starter Category:Fighters Category:Non-Human Category:Male